In copending application Ser. No. 945,303 filed on Sept. 25, 1978 applicant found it possible through the use of a pivoted locking plate coaxial with the main hinge pivot, capable of angular movement relative to both seat and back rest hinge members, together with a ratchet having an arcuate toothed sector pivotally connected to the seat hinge member and with a differential translation connection between locking plate and ratchet plate, together with the provision of an inertia latch pivotally connected to the back rest hinge member interacting with the locking plate, to achieve desired operation, under presence or absence of deceleration, including the combined advantages of fine small increment adjustment over a full range of seat recliner accommodation together with automatic release for forward tilting to facilitate rear seat passenger convenience in entering and leaving the vehicle. In a further copending application Ser. No. 072,013 filed on Sept. 4, 1979, applicant discloses a seat back adjuster which employs a combination of improved accuracy in stop location for extremity of adjustment together with a special provision at each end of the ratchet sector which cooperates with the pawl extremities to prevent the misengagement which could otherwise result from overpassing the last incremental position at which full tooth engagement can be achieved. Such provision, in case of overtravel beyond the last increment for full tooth engagement, assured positive back travel to the last increment position in response to pawl engagement. Such provision together with a translation overdrive linkage between the seat back and adjustment ratchet achieves a substantial improvement in fineness of adjustment to approximately one degree of increments of seat back adjustment.